Thin Blue Line
Grand Theft Auto: Undercover '''is a title of the ''Grand Theft Auto ''series in which the plot follows five undercover assets from Bison Police Department, NOOSE, the FIB, and the Los Santos Police Department, respectively. Four more characters from new departments are introduced in DLC. Characters Main characters *Detective Sergeant Neil O'Sullivan '- Bison Police Department narcotics officer. He has taken the FIB's sniper training course, undercover training, and many other training courses that improve his prowess as a police officer. *'Agent Emmanuel Diaz '- National Office of Security Enforcement agent who works and lives in Liberty City. *'Agent Xavier Davis '- African-American FIB agent who works in Vice City. *'Detective Kayla Gunnarsson '- Los Santos Police Department detective. DLC GTA: ''Uniformed *'Detective Jackson West '- San Fierro Police Department detective. *'Officer Nolan Merrick '- Carcer City Police Department officer. *'Trooper Jared Pierce' - North Yankton State Patrol officer. *'Detective Draco Saviano '- Liberty City Police Department detective. Other DLC *[[Raven Grey|'Detective Sergeant Raven Grey']] - Bison Police Department detective of the Organized Crime Unit. Supporting characters Bison Police Department *'Detective Mitchell Barrett '- Narcotics officer *'Detective Scott Hayes '- Narcotics officer *'Commander Damien Bradley '- Tactical team commander *'Commander Tanner Morgan '- Detective Bureau commander *'Commissioner Joseph Bentley - Commissioner (until death)' *'Commissioner Cody Dexter '- Commissioner (after Bentley's death; formerly Chief) Minor characters La Élite Locations *Bison, Liberty *Liberty City, Liberty *Los Santos, San Andreas *Vice City, Florida *North Yankton Plot Welcome to Bison (O'Sullivan) Undercover ''begins with Neil O'Sullivan and his two partners working in Bison. The trio eventually receives a startling report over the radio: an armored truck has been robbed. The suspects were said to have fled in a red Declasse Granger. O'Sullivan and his partners track the Granger down. Each party recognizes the other, and O'Sullivan gives chase. His partners fire at the Granger, eventually hitting the vehicle's radiator. The suspects crashed on the side of the road. Now followed by two other cruisers, the narcotics officers leap out of their vehicle and use the doors for cover as the robbers get out of their vehicle. They unleash dozens upon dozens of rounds at the police; however, O'Sullivan is eventually able to fire at the suspects with his M16 rifle. He kills three, while another three keep firing and a fourth lobs a Molotov cocktail into the street. While firing at the remaining crooks, an officer is shot in the chest. Neil runs to the officer when the firing pauses and drags him behind a car before beginning to fire again. This time, he hits a suspect in the neck, killing them. The rest of the criminals are soon killed, and several officers, including O'Sullivan, are awarded with the Medal of Valor. Just Another Day in L.C. WIP. Gameplay In ''Undercover, there is the option to play in first person or third person. When commandeering a vehicle, the character will flash their badge and say something along the lines of "Police! Out of the car!". WIP. Category:Grand Theft Auto title